Use Your Brainz EDU
Use Your Brainz EDU is an educational version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 developed by GlassLab Games, Electronic Arts, and PopCap Games.Official website for Use Your Brainz EDUThe iTunes download page for the gameVentureBeat article on the game Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, it only has the Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas worlds playable. Description The Best Mobile Game of 2013 has been transformed into a frighteningly powerful tool to assess problem solving for your classroom! Outwit hungry zombies desperately trying to invade your gardens and eat your brains! By strategically growing powerful plant obstacles, players can thwart oncoming foes and keep their brains protected. Developed in a groundbreaking collaboration with PopCap/EA and researchers at Florida State University, Use Your Brainz EDU is exclusive to GlassLab Games. The game unlocks and assesses the critical competency of problem solving. Set in the Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas levels, the game has all the fun of the popular commercial title – and now comes with an added layer beneath the game that captures evidence of student problem solving skills. How it Fits the Curriculum: - problem solving is an essential cornerstone of academic and career success. The lesson plans that accompany the game are primarily meant for 6th-8th grade math, and offer a systematic approach to helping students break down problems and develop problem solving strategies. - educators will have access to real-time reports that show students’ overall abilities, and the following subcomponents of problem solving . Navigate to glasslabgames.org to access: - standards-aligned reporting, which gives you unparalleled transparency into both class and individual students’ learning - easy-to-use classroom management features, allowing you to create classes and enroll students to play in just a few minutes - turnkey, printable lesson plans, which can help you engage your students in and out of the game - other high-quality, high-impact digital games created by GlassLab and other industry-leading learning game developers “Unlike traditional materials that aim to assess or train problem solving skills, Use Your Brainz EDU is an engaging and immersive game, appealing to players of all ages as evidenced by the huge success of the commercial app Plants vs. Zombies.” - Valerie Shute, Professor of Ed. Psychology and Learning Systems, Florida State University Want to stay up to date on new content? Interested in more GlassLab products and services? Like and Follow us on Facebook, Twitter, and/or Google+! Gallery General Use Your Brainz EDU Icon.png|Current game icon Use Your Brainz EDU.png|The main screen UYBE2.jpeg|Gameplay of the game Videos Use Your Brainz EDU Trailer Trivia *It is the second spin-off version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, the first being the Chinese version of it. *The trailer features Far Future music, although Far Future is not in the game. **Even though the game has the graphics from the second game, Crazy Dave's sprites in the trailer are from the first one. *Citron and Dead Man's Booty are shown in the trailer, although neither of them are featured in the actual game. *Cuke appears on a promotional picture, but it does not appear in the game. It is only in the Chinese version of Plants vs Zombies 2. *In the files there are many assets that were used from Plants vs. Zombies 2 but are not used in this game. *Some in-game items can be obtained. However, they serve no purpose. **The idols for Pyramid of Doom and Dead Man's Booty can be obtained, but will not unlock their respective Endless Zones. **World Keys can also be obtained but they serve no purpose. *This game seems to have no exclusive educational content in the game; however, there are advantages listed by GlassLab's page. It also seems to be a "lite" version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. **It talks about the time management aspects, and other things required to play the game, such as monitoring progress (especially for Brain Busters). To see the full list, go here to go to GlassLab's page. *It is the first game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series that does not have Plants vs. Zombies in its title. *This and Plants vs. Zombies Pinyin Adventure are the only games in the series to have educational purpose. References Category:Use Your Brainz EDU